1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan.
2. Description of Related Art
When working with servers, such as during system testing, screw-less fans are commonly used so they can be easily installed and removed as needed. However, because they are so easy to remove, users may attempt to remove a fan while it is still operating which can be dangerous.